


I like your boobs.

by Dellicious



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, First Time, Genderbending, Groping, Kissing, Oral Sex, Teikou Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellicious/pseuds/Dellicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was looking at Kise way too much. Especially at her boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago, and decided to try to rewrite some parts and publish it.

 - Aominecchi ? What are you looking at ? Asked Kise, confused about Aomine's gaze focused on her.

 More precisely on her _boobs_. Kise blushed instantly, and tried to cover her chest with her hands. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in their empty classroom for the moment, as everyone went out for lunchtime since the weather was nice and sunny. Aomine had asked Kise if she wanted to eat with her in the classroom, and she said yes. Of course she wanted to be with Aominecchi at lunchtime ! After all, Kise admired her so much that she couldn't refuse anything from her. It was a big mistake. Now Aomine had been staring at Kise's boobs for about ten minutes without saying anything. It was really embarrassing. Though Kise was feeling a little happy about Aomine's interest, but she wouldn't say it out loud, ever. And she wasn't able to eat peacefully with these indiscreet eyes looking at her.

\- Aominecchi, could you stop ? I feel like I'm naked when you stare at me like that... Said the model.

 Aomine finally stopped looking at her chest and looked her deep in the eyes instead.

 - I can make it happen. She said with a serious look on her face.

 - Uh, what ?

 - You. Naked.

 Kise blushed even harder than before. What was Aominecchi saying ? She wanted to see her naked ? Well, it was true that Aomine was interested in her somehow, but she wouldn't have guessed it was in _that_ way. She thought it was only in basketball. Kise didn't even know if she was supposed to be happy or to run away before dying for blushing too much – she wondered if that was even possible. Because at the sight of Aomine's intense and somewhat blown-up pupils, no doubt she was desired. The blonde girl tried to think of something else to talk about without being embarrassed, maybe it would save the model from the predator sitting right in front of her. Speaking about basketball sounded like a nice idea. But Aomine stood up and walked closer to Kise, making her shaking with anticipation. Suddenly, the tanned female grabbed Kise's right boob, with a sly smirk on her face. The blonde shrieked loudly. She was prepared for it, but it still felt awkward. And somehow Aomine's hand felt nice. It was warm and quite big for a girl... Well, bigger than Kise's for sure.

 - You really have big and soft boobs. I like it, y'know ? Whispered Aomine in Kise's ear, in a mischievous tone of voice the model had never heard before.

 Even her creepiest male fans didn't say things like that to her ! And she thought boys were generally more perverted than girls... She was apparently wrong. But Aomine was a quite boyish girl... And she was probably one of the only girls reading porn magazines without any shame in class... She had quite a lot of detentions for this kind of things though.

 - Say Kise...can I go on ? Asked Aomine.

 - What ? Uhm, I...yes. Whispered Kise, feeling a bit shameful for liking this and wanting to continue.

 Aomine began to lick and kiss Kise's neck, still holding her boob. The blonde shuddered, the wet tongue against her skin feeling hot, then the other girl slid her left hand under Kise's skirt. The hand held her thigh for a moment and didn't move, while Aomine started to kiss Kise on the lips, gently and almost shyly. The blonde hesitatingly placed her hands behind Aomine's head, willing to go further in the kiss. She opened her mouth and their tongues met, trying awkwardly to avoid teeth. Kise had kissed some people before, but only boys, so she didn't really know how to do it with Aomine. Should she do it...differently ? She placed one of her hands on Aomine's chest too, not entirely certain of doing it the right way. It was smaller than hers, but still nice to the touch – and surpisingly soft for a girl as rough as Aomine. Said girl grunted and moved her hand from the blonde's thigh, going up to caress Kise's underwear instead, and starting to remove it with almost delicate movements, leaving them at Kise's knees. Kise moaned loudly from anticipation. If Aominecchi was planning on touching her there, she wouldn't be able to hold her voice long. But Aomine changed her mind and removed her hand, placing it instead on Kise's left boob.

 - Looking under your skirt is an appealing idea, but I like your boobs better, they're firm, big, and soft. Declared Aomine, smiling.

 - I...idiot ! Don't say such embarrassing things ! Wh...what are we even doing ? Stop it, lunchtime will be over soon and people will see us when they come back ! Said suddenly Kise, remembering where they were.

 - I don't see where's the problem, Kise. I'll stop when I feel like it. And nobody will see us, I swear.

 The slightly tallest girl suddenly unbuttoned Kise's uniform shirt, revealing a light blue bra with cute ribbons. She smiled at the sight and the blonde blushed, hiding her face under her hands. It was almost like she was naked now, with her underwear half removed and with her shirt opened. She wasn't expecting what came next. Aomine unbuttoned her own shirt, revealing a black sports bra. The blonde looked with interest. She smiled too, feeling more at ease. At least she wasn't the only one being half naked now.

 Aomine started a new deep kiss and Kise joined happily. As the model was distracted by their tongues interacting with each other, Aomine thought it was time to make that now useless blue bra go away. She played a little with it before opening it and moving it over Kise's boobs, leaving it half removed. Kise suddenly felt cold air on her bare chest and backed away to see that Aomine was looking at her boobs again. The blonde, who was feeling more at ease just a few minutes ago, was suddenly as embarrassed as in the beginning. Even if she sometimes posed in swimsuits for her job, she never had accepted any naked modeling, and nobody had ever seen her like that.

 - I was right, they're gorgeous. Stated Aomine with a lustful look on her face.

 Before Kise could cover shyly her chest with her hands, the tanned girl approached her head curiously and kissed the tip of her left nipple, before darting her tongue out and giving it an experimental lick. Her left hand was busy gently stroking Kise's right breast. Her right hand held Kise's back, who was moaning and shivering with pleasure, not knowing how she was supposed to react. She felt good but was still afraid. If she made too much noise, someone might wonder what was going on and go check. She bit her lips hard, trying to stay silent. But she wanted more. Aomine was quite talented with her mouth and hands. Not that Kise could compare it anyway, but she still felt like all her body was on fire.

 Aomine suddenly stopped what she was doing, walked back and readjusted her shirt, making Kise confused, still panting and red.

 - Wha... ? Aominecchi ? Why did you stop ?

 - Lunchtime ends in ten minutes. I don't want your fans to see you like that, I'm the only one allowed to see you like this. Said Aomine seriously.

 She helped Kise getting dressed before the bell rang, and whispered in her ear :

 - Come to my house tonight, we'll continue.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so much time... I didn't exactly feel like writing for a while (that's why I should always wait before I entirely finish something before posting it).  
> I'm still not exactly satisfied with this chapter but it's better than before so I'm posting it.

Kise walked into Aomine's house after class, slightly worried about what would happen next. She already went to her house before, but it still felt like it was the first time and she was very nervous. Apparently, Aominecchi's parents weren't there. Another reason to be scared. Because that meant that Aomine wouldn't restrain herself. Nor go easy on her. Not that she didn't want that – she was dying to do it – but as it was her first time, it was kind of scary for Kise.

\- Do you want to eat or drink something ? Asked the tanned girl.

\- A glass of water would be fine, thank you. Replied Kise, as a model she shouldn't eat unnecessary things after all.

While Aomine went to the kitchen, she told the blonde to go upstairs and to wait for her in her bedroom.

Since Aomine's room was super messy, Kise couldn't sit on the only chair, which was full of dirty clothes. She sat on the bed, the only place which wasn't covered with unidentified objects. But what she thought was a pillow was in fact another dirty shirt... Kise started wondering if Aomine was even a girl... She put away the shirt and a sock that was under the shirt, with a look of disgust. How could Aomine even sleep in something like this ? And they were supposed to have sex in this bed later ! Kise started to fold all the clothes she found it the room to form a neat pile on the chair. There, it was now a bit better.

Aomine eventually arrived in the room, with two glasses of water and a plate of cookies. She sat near Kise and didn't comment on the sudden cleanliness of her bed. Kise didn't want to eat but the cookies looked delicious, so she picked one anyway. As long as it was just one it wouldn't hurt her. She munched on it and it was indeed very good. Kise broke the silence because it felt awkward.

\- Nice cookies, did your mom make them ? Or was it you ?

\- We bought them at the conbini.

\- Oh.

And they went silent again. Kise started to get even more nervous. Was Aominecchi bored of her already ? She didn't want to go further with her because she thought that Kise was annoying in bed ? Or maybe she only saw her as a friend after all ? - Hey, Kise. - Ah ! Uh...yes ? - You seem to hesitate. If you don't want to do anything with me, just say it and go home. And then Kise understood. Aomine just thought that she was forced to do those things and didn't want to do them but came to her house anyway. Or something like that. Then...Aominecchi was just as worried as Kise was ? The blonde felt suddenly relieved and approached Aomine, gently kissing her on her lips. It was a shy kiss, but Kise didn't know if it was the time to try something else. So she stopped and backed away to see Aomine's reaction.

Even though it was hard to see, Aomine was clearly blushing at the moment. Kise found her so cute that she couldn't resist and started another kiss, this time with her tongue entering Aomine's mouth. They kissed for a long time without touching each other and then broke the kiss, panting heavily and slightly aroused.

Aomine smirked and pushed Kise back on the bed. At this time it didn't matter to Kise anymore that there might be dirty clothes she didn't spot - or worse - in the bed, all that mattered was Aominecchi.

Aomine unbuttoned Kise's shirt first, and took some time to look before continuing with her bra. Eventually all her clothes ended up in some part of Aomine's room, and she was left entirely naked – while the other girl had all her clothes still on.

Kise didn't want to be the only one being nude so she tried to button open Aomine's uniform shirt. Only tried, because Aomine didn't let her do it all the way and grabbed her hands, to maintain them above Kise's head. And then she started to lick, suck and kiss Kise's neck, leaving little red marks on the blonde's skin.

\- W...wait, Aominecchi, don't do that ! I can't have any marks since I'm a model you kno...mhhh...

Kise was interrupted by Aomine's hot tongue playing with hers, leading in another passionate kiss. It ended when Kise ran out of breath and they backed apart, panting and slightly aroused.

Aomine let Kise's hands go and smirked when she immediately tried to finish what she was busy doing before they kissed – undressing Aomine. She eventually succeeded removing Aomine's shirt, skirt and underwear, resulting in even more clothes messing Aomine's room.

Kise wasn't sure what to do next so she did the same thing the other girl did a few minutes before. She tried to be as good as possible when licking and kissing Aomine's neck. And since the girl was making some appreciative grunts, Kise supposed she was doing it right and made a move to go further. But at the moment she touched hesitatingly Aomine's chest, the tanned girl grabbed her hand and made Kise fall on the bed.

-Don't think I'll let you do what you want Kise.

She said before kissing Kise – this time a gentle and soft kiss – and as she grabbed Kise's boobs. She never felt tired of them and could probably spend hours just touching them. But she doubted Kise would like that. No, definitely not. So she moved away and decided to pay attention to a certain part of Kise's body – after all she didn't touch her there yet and Kise was quite aroused at this time.

Aomine then experimentally touched Kise with one finger, being very careful and looking at Kise's reactions to know what she liked. Kise moaned in appreciation, so she continued. She then proceeded to rub all of her fingers against Kise's private parts, making her shiver. While Kise was wriggling under Aomine and trying to get more contact from her fingers, she began to massage one of Aomine's boobs with one of her hands, while her other hand was now making circles on one of Aomine's ass cheeks. Aomine let out a heavy breath and approached her mouth to suck on one of Kise's nipples, while she slowly inserted one of her fingers inside her.

Kise let out a small whine. She masturbated before, but this felt entirely different. As Aomine inserted a second finger and started to move them a bit, Kise moved her hand from Aomine's ass and led it to Aomine's pubic hair, starting some vague motions without exactly touching her. The tanned girl looked at her in appreciation and moved her fingers faster.

It encouraged Kise to touch Aomine a bit further too. But just as she was moving her hands closer to Aomine's private parts, the tanned girl suddenly removed her hands and got away from Kise. The blonde girl wanted to complain but didn't have the time to. Aomine grabbed her thighs with her hands and approached her head between Kise's legs. She looked a bit unsure about what she was about to do, but continued anyway.

Kise shrieked as she felt Aomine's tongue licking where her fingers were before. She already knew that Aomine was good with her mouth from when she sucked on her breasts, but she never expected she would try this on their first time. She moaned and her fingers found Aomine's short hair.

Aomine smirked at Kise's reaction. She continued licking and sucking and eventually inserted her tongue into Kise. Kise was making cute little moans all this time but when she felt the hot tongue moving inside of her she let out a moan way louder than before. She vaguely noticed that Aomine was now touching herself with her right hand while she continued licking her, still holding one of her thighs.

At that point, Kise completely lost control over her reactions and her back arched strongly as she reached orgasm. Then she fell on the bed, still panting heavily. Aomine let out a little laugh as she touched the fluids that were now sticking on her face.

Still laying on the bed, Kise moved to get under Aomine, who was sitting on her knees. She decided to do the same thing Aomine did to her, and grabbed her thighs too, determined. However, she didn't use her mouth right away. She first moved one of her hands and tried to touch where she felt good. Judging on Aomine's quiet moan, she seemed to feel good around this part too.

Kise then started giving little kisses on Aomine's thighs, then gave more closer to her crotch area. She was still moving her fingers over Aomine's sensitive spots, and was surprised when Aomine came from that. She didn't expect that she wouldn't have time to lick her properly too.

Aomine then laughed, while sitting on the bed, next to Kise.

\- What is it, Aominecchi ? Asked the blonde, a bit exhausted from all this activity.

\- I've never seen a model with such a messy face... answered Aomine, still laughing.

\- Sh...shut up ! Your face is messy too ! Protested Kise, a bit red.

Aomine was still laughing and Kise throwed a pillow at her to make her stop, but it only made her laugh harder. Kise started laughing too and laid back next to Aomine, feeling happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fall asleep and wake up in the morning with sticky faces (or maybe Kise forced them to wash before sleeping).


End file.
